From DE 103 10 899 B3, a blade contact receptacle is known that has a number of contact lamellae arranged congruently one behind the other that are each divided by a slot into two contact springs between which a blade contact can be inserted. The contact lamellae are twisted 90° in relation to their foot section, which creates an air gap between them, permitting unimpeded and independent spring action of the contact springs of the contact lamellae. This familiar blade contact receptacle has soldering pins for soldering into a circuit board.
A similar blade contact receptacle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,953 that also has contact lamellae that are spaced through soldering into a circuit board. Electrically insulating spacer lamellae may be provided between the contact lamellae in the foot section.
From DE 101 49 574 C2, a blade contact receptacle is known that can be inserted into or through a slot or stamped hole in a conductor bar of a lead frame, and can be attached to the conductor bar by means of welding. Lead frames are used in automobile manufacturing, among others. They consist of one or several metal sheets in one or several planes that are stamped to form lead frames for connecting electrical components with each other, similar to the conductors of printed circuits. Compared with printed circuits, lead frames allow currents that are higher by several magnitudes. The familiar blade contact receptacle has a number of identical contact lamellae that are packeted in a uniform stack. The packeted contact lamellae form the blade contact receptacle. The contact lamellae have a slot that is open at one end and that divides them into two contact springs that are joined to form one piece in the foot section of the contact lamella. A blade contact, i.e. an electrical contact consisting of a strip of metal, can be inserted into the slot of the packeted contact lamellae that form the blade contact receptacle.
From DE 19 03 043 A, a multi-pole electrical plug connection is known that has congruent contact elements that are arranged with spaces in between and have the shape of blade contact receptacles. The contact lamellae are electrically insulated from each other and are inserted into an electrically insulating housing. The foot sections of the contact lamellae form soldering pins that can be soldered into a circuit board. A second circuit board can be inserted into the slots of the contact lamellae, perpendicular to the first circuit board. This makes it possible to electrically connect conductors of the two circuit boards with each other. Conductors that are electrically insulated from each other are not contacted by the known plug connection.
A comparable plug connection for connecting the conductors of two circuit boards joined in a perpendicular arrangement is disclosed by the FR 2 004 831 A1.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,221,293 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,172 disclose contacts that are stamped from sheet metal and bent, and into which wire connections of electrical components can be inserted. The contacts are bent in 3 dimensions and have no contact lamellae.